


Complemento

by Libza



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, True Love, heartlight
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libza/pseuds/Libza
Summary: Mientras observa el rostro de su amado.
Relationships: Kai/Valmar (League of Legends)
Kudos: 2





	Complemento

Acostado sobre las delicadas sabanas blancas en una habitación ajena, Valmar observa con cariño a la persona al lado suyo, recorriendo los ojos por aquellas facciones suavizadas por el sueño placentero que tenía. Entonces se recuerda a si mismo que el amor de su vida es un hombre muy guapo, su alma gemela, su luz del corazón, su complemento.

Al lado de esta persona siente cosas que nunca antes había sentido, además lo trae tan locamente enamorado.

Si está a su lado ya nada más importará, solo el maravilloso hecho de que están juntos y se aman. Todo lo demás puede esperar,

El día que Kai apareció en su vida puedo sentir como todo encajaba tan perfectamente, entonces todo tenía sentido y al mismo tiempo se sentía tan extraño no tener esa sensación de vacío que lo había acompañado toda su vida, las dudas e incertidumbre desaparecían poco a poco. Cuando intercambiaba palabras con Kai, podía borrar de su mente el hecho de haberlo visto compartir miradas profundas con aquella muchacha coqueta de bonitos ojos verdes que batía las pestañas seductoramente, tambien la vez que lo vio bailar con la hija única del Anciano, aquella joven que se movía con la gracia de una experta. Una vez hace ya muchos años conoció a un viajero que estaba de paso por Pallas en su camino para recoger mercancía, aprovecharía para descansar de su largo viaje unos días y reabastecerse, este se acercó a Valmar los días que estuvo en la isla en incluso llegó a acompañarlo de cacería. Era un joven bien parecido y como mostraba interés en él, decidió acompañarlo un rato antes de su partida, justo antes de irse aquel viajero le robo un beso que lo hizo sentir como en las nubes por un instante. Pero incluso eso ya no importaba, porque ahora estaba junto a Kai, que lo hacía sentir en las nubes cada segundo que miraba su rostro sereno por el sueño.

No era una exageración decir que si apartara los los ojos de su amado en este momento sería equivalente a arrancarse el corazón del pecho.

Porque lo amaba, lo amaba mas que a cualquier persona, junto a Kai se sentía tan poderoso... tan capaz de todo, sentía que podría contra todo y todos a pesar de no ser así.

Porque se sentía completo junto a él.

Finalmente le da un beso en la frente y su pareja abre los ojos.

— Que extraño... hoy tardaste en besarme, Val. —Sus ojos ya están abiertos y habla suavemente mientras su mano se acaricia con cariño en la mejilla de Valmar.

— Lo siento, ¿Te desperté? — Susurrando la pregunta mientras sus dedos lentamente cepillan el cabello oscuro de Kain quien niega con la cabeza.

— Sabes, en realidad desperté primero, pero me abrazabas con fuerza y después me mirabas. Estaba esperando un beso. — Responde con una sonrisa ligera. Valmar ríe con ternura y se acerca a sus labios para darle un pequeño un beso casto que se siente como una libélula posándose en el agua. 

Después de unos segundos de cómodo silencio Kai vuelve a hablar — ¿Vas a decírmelo?

Sabe a que se refiere, pero aún así se hace el desentendido — ¿Umh... qué cosa? 

— Lo que pensabas.

— ... Solo pensaba en lo guapo que eres... y en lo mucho que te amo.

Kai se sienta y posa su mano áspera por el arduo entrenamiento sobre las mejillas de Valmar, quien inclina la cabeza en busca de más de su toque, luego levanta el rostro para poder mirarse a los ojos.

— Es perfecto, Val.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Nosotros, nuestro amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Para darle amor mis bebitos Val y Kai como los quiero.


End file.
